


Hunting troubles

by MaJe



Series: Darkness in the Miyagi forest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: Kageyama, despite being one of the best hunters to ever come out of the Kitagawa Daiichi hunting school, just can't find a guild. This won't stop him from doing his job, though.





	Hunting troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Originaly written for Day 1 of Tsukkikage week, prompt : Fantasy. Previously posted on [my tumblr](http://ma-je-s-capharnaum.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing).

Tobio was a famously known hunter in the Miyagi forest. The talks about him said his aim was so accurate he could shoot butterflies down (that was something he would never do). They also said he was a lone-wolf, preferring to work alone (he wouldn’t mind some company, he just didn’t know anyone that was up to his standards, and the work was dangerous). They also said that, despite his great record with hunting down shadows, the manifestations of malice, the hunter guild Shiratoriwa refused his application (that… was true).

Tobio knew about all the rumours, and didn’t bother correcting the ones that were false. It didn’t mean they didn’t bother him. One of them had the ability to raise his anger so quickly; it helped spreading his lone wolf image. He was an alumni of the Kitagawa Daiichi hunter school, and here his classmates called him The King. But that was a nickname that filled his head with bad memories, so keeping his cool was almost impossible.

But at the end of the day, he was a hunter, and his job came first. Guilds had some hunting area reserved for them, and were payed for keeping them safe, but most of the forest was a free hunting zone, and if you wanted to make a living you had to eliminate the shadows and bring back their essence. Those sold pretty well, but the job was though.

Patrolling the forest was delicate; you had to be really aware of your surroundings, and level-headed. If you didn’t pay enough attention, shadows could creep on you, feeding from your happiest memories and leave a shell of negativity behind. Shadows’ essence could be used to make some medicine to help people recover, but it was still a traumatizing experience.

On the contrary, if you were too on edge, you could harm other non-guild hunter. Those were pretty common, as guild could only support so many hunters. The hunter exam was hard enough that not everyone could become one, but the ones that did needed to kill enough shadows to be able to live.

So yeah, being a hunter wasn’t as glamourous as it seemed, but that was something Tobio enjoyed.

He was doing one of his daily patrol when some movements behind a bush caught his attention. He carefully made his way to it, hands on his knife. He took a deep breath to keep his cool and not throw it at another hunter.

When he got next to the bush, a sudden movement made him tense up, raising his weapon, but still not attacking. A crossbow was pointed at him, and he locked eyes with a man, probably around his age. He was tall, even taller than Tobio, and had short blond hair. But what caught Tobio’s attention was the black and orange cape spread on his shoulders. Those kinds of capes were usually worn by guild members, but the colours didn’t ring a bell…

The hunter finally lowered his crossbow and looked at Tobio, clearly annoyed.

“What are you doing here?”

Tobio frowned, his own weapon back at his side.

“Hunting, obviously. This area was a free hunting one last week.”

The blond scoffed, “Well obviously it’s not anymore. You should leave.”

Tobio couldn’t explain it, but this guy was getting on his nerves. He had never seen the guild colours before, so it was obviously fairly new, how was he supposed to know?

Before he had time to retort, more movements caught his attention and he threw his knife without warning, barely missing the shadow that was creeping on them.

The blond hunter turned, raising his crossbow, and started to attack the shadow. With a long range hunter at his side, though they were not going to work together, Tobio didn’t reach for his knife case, going for the dagger in his back instead. Shadows were cunning; this one would probably find a way to get close.

True enough, it appeared on his right, and Tobio plunged for it immediately, nailing it to a nearby tree. He jumped back, frowning. He had missed the heart, and the shadow was still moving, trying to engulf him.

The blond fired, and his arrow pierced the shadow’s heart, making it wither. Tobio could finally catch his breath, the adrenaline still high in his blood. He retrieved his dagger, and looked at the other man to thank him reluctantly.

“Wait,” the blond started, “throwing knife and a dagger… High and mighty attitude… Are you The King?” He smirked. “No wonder you did as you pleased and hunted in a restricted area…”

Tobio’s blood was boiling, and he grabbed a fistful of the blond’s cape, muttering between his teeth. “Don’t call me that.”

His tone was cold, but that didn’t deter the blond, who was still smirking.

“TSUKKI!”

The new voice startled Tobio, and he let go of the cape, turning to see more hunter, obviously from the same guild, coming their way. The first one, whose face was covered in freckles, stopped a few steps away, looking between them and the shadow’s heart still nailed to the tree. The second, a silver-haired boy with a mole under his eye, focused entirely on the blond.

“Tsukishima, please never leave like that again. You know we work in teams, your long-ranged weapon has its weaknesses.”

The hunter, Tsukishima, shrugged and went to retrieve the shadow’s essence, while the newcomer focused on Tobio. He smiled at him, and Tobio suddenly fell small compared to the silver-haired man.

“I’m Sugawara from the Karasuno Hunting Guild. This forest became our hunting area a few days ago, but thanks for helping us. We can pay you if you want.”

Tobio shook his head.

“No, it was my mistake. I’ll just find some other spot to hunt.”

“Why don’t you just join our guild?”

The freckled hunter had spoken up, looking at Tobio with a smile. The silver-haired hunter looked thoughtful, and Tsukishima turned in their direction, eyebrows raised.

“Where is that coming from?” Tsukishima asked

“Well,” the boy answered, “he managed to work with you without having to go over strategies beforehand…”

“You think he’ll fit in perfectly with the guild,” finished Sugawara.

The boy nodded, “We do need more hunters.”

Tobio only listened to the discussion half-heartedly, focused on the offended look on Tsukishima’s face. It was pissing him off, he wasn’t a bad hunter, and he could work in a team. So the blond’s reaction was totally uncalled for.

“So,” Sugawara interrupted his train of thought. “Do you want to check out the guild?”

Tobio thought a bit; being part of a guild would definitely make his life easier… He nodded, and followed the hunters, ignoring their discussion. He still caught Tsukishima glancing at him, the same grim expression on his face. Well, the blond didn’t have a say in this, Tobio had already made his decision. They would have to work together from now on…

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this universe interesting and you want to see more, feel free to send me a prompt!
> 
> (This wasn't proofread after I first wrote it so feel free to point out anything that seems off!)


End file.
